To Love A Human Remade
by XxBrairRosexX
Summary: This is a remake of my first story I ever put on Fanfiction. This is a remake so there will probably be no characters from the original. Rated M for adult language, possible blood and gore, and future smexy chapters. This is a Male/Male story between a human and a Predator. Don't like, don't read.


Authors Notes: After a long time, and many days of planning. I am finally ready to begin posting chapters for the remake of my first story on Fanfiction. Just a heads up. I am changing everything, as that is what it means for it to be 'remade', so don't expect anyone to return. Also I will probably not have a strict schedule of uploading this as I am horrible when it comes to sitting down and writing. If anyone's wondering after I get all the characters put in the story, I'll put up the ages for each of them.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Aliens/Predator franchise. All rights go to their owners. This story is just a fabrication of my own twisted mind.**_

Alexander was fuming, and crying at the same time. His just caught his on and off boyfriend of 5 years in bed with another man. They were constantly breaking up as Mason, his now ex-boyfriend could be very violent and he terrified Alex when he got so. There were many occasions where Mason got physically aggressive and he has attacked, and hit Alex in the past. He vividly remembers the time when Mason trashed their place and when Alex tried to calm him down Mason slapped him across the face. They always made up though.

Alex was always trying to fix Mason. Now, while crying in his room, Alex realized people like Mason can't be fixed, and he had only been hurting himself the entire time. He needed someone to talk to, but just didn't know where to turn. He had told everyone, everything had always been fine. Knowing he had to talk to someone he called up his best friend Carrie.

"Hello?" came the friendly voice over the phone.

"Carrie, I'm sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but I just don't know what to do." Alex said with desperation in his voice.

"Alex, what happened?"

"I caught Mason cheating on me." Alex said with a weak sob at the end.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes please. I… just don't trust myself to be alone right now."

"Alright I'm leaving my house now. Don't do anything stupid, I'll be there in 10." And with that the call was ended and Alex opened the floodgates. He sat there crying his eyes out.

'How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through.' Alex thought to himself.

He kept reliving the experience over and over in his head. Alex had gotten a pass from his boss to leave work early, and he was planning on surprising Mason who would be leaving for his work soon. They rarely got to see one another these days as their work schedule got in the way. Alex got home quickly with Mason's favorite coffee from his favorite coffee place, in hand. As he opened the door he had expected to see Mason sitting on the couch watching TV or something, but Mason wasn't anywhere to be seen. He heard a commotion coming from their bedroom. With coffee cups in hand he proceeded to the bedroom and found Mason naked as the day he was born with some guy bent over their bed. Alex's jaw dropped and his heart broke as he dropped the coffee and it spilled all over himself. Alex didn't even feel the burn as Mason was alerted to his presence. Without a word Alex just left hearing Mason call his name, saying it's not what it looks like.

Alex just let his face fall into his hands. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder and himself being pulled into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay." Carrie said holding Alex to herself.

"It's hurts so much."

"I know baby. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

After a while of crying Alex finally stopped. He explained the day to Carrie managing to hold back the tears. Carrie was also fuming at the end of his explanation.

"Alex, he's stupid to do something like that. He just doesn't realize how special you are." Carrie said with an angry look on her face. "You know what you need? A vacation and I have just the place. My family owns a cabin out in the woods a few hours from here. You feel up to going with me? I was already planning on going."

"I guess. It would be nice to get away for a bit. Could we grab a few things before we go?" Alex said already cheering up. He loved the woods.

"Sure. Check with your workplace to make sure it's okay. I'd figure we be up there for a week or so."

After a quick call to his boss, and arranging a whole week of vacation days, Alex was in the clear to go. Alex worked at a veterinary clinic. Animals were his passion. Carrie worked for herself, as a wedding planner, so she didn't need to check with anyone, just make sure her schedule was clear for next week and she was good.

They decided to leave that night. To prepare they hit their local supermarket. They grabbed essentials for a trip to a cabin. Plenty of food, lighter fluid, charcoal, and they even decided to grab some alcohol. Afterwards they began the long trek there. Alex decided to ride in Carrie's car as she knew where she was going and he did not. Alex was terrible when it came to direction. Sometime in between exciting the main city and hitting forest Alex fell asleep. Carrie just let him rest. He had a rough day. She had always been very protective of Alex. She wanted to punch Mason in the throat for hurting him like that. Taking a deep breath she focused back on the road. They were almost there.

A few more twists and turns and Carrie was looking at the cabin she had spent every summer of her life in up until college. She looked to her right. Alex was in the passenger seat sound asleep. She almost didn't want to wake him. She shook him awake. They grabbed a few of the essentials. It was night time. They were just gonna get the important stuff in and go to sleep. Alex did this half asleep anyway and by the time they were done they both just collapsed on the beds and passed out.

Alex woke up the next morning with fresh tears on his face. He just couldn't get over the fact that Mason would do that to him. He hugged his legs to himself and tried to pick up the pieces. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was brought into a hug.

"Look Alex, I know right now is hard but trust me you will find better than some jerk-wad like Mason. You are the ultimate package bae. Your funny, smart, and you have an amazing soul. Don't let Mason ruin that. I will not let him take away your beautiful smile." Carrie said holding Alex's face in her hands, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Did you just call me bae?" Alex asked laughing.

"Maybe. There's that smile I love."

"C'mon, let's eat. I'm starving."

"Ughh, I don't think I could eat right now."

"Alright then, what do you want to do?"

"I have no clue Carrie. What is there to do?"

"Well… We could stay in and watch TV or we could go out and walk for a bit."

"Meh… I don't want to stay in that's for sure. I guess we can go walking. It'd be nice to clear my mind."

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter. Hopefully the next ones shall be longer.


End file.
